From Misfortunate Hero To Miserable Villain
by Dex.Rald
Summary: What if Kamijou Touma suddenly become another person? What if he turns from well-natured person to something completely twisted? Who will change him to that? One-shot story.


_**Touma's POV**_

Right now, in the cold night.

Right now, in the snowy forest.

Right now…

I feel the cold

I feel the pain.

I feel the fatigue.

 _I feel the despair._

I'm feeling all of that beyond my hopes.

The one who make me feel all of that is my unbeatable opponent.

A blond Saint in victorian maid dress.

She was one of those 20 "monsters" who could destroy a city if they wanted to.

So….

No matter how much I'm trying.

No matter how much I'm getting up and standing.

No matter how much I'm determined and courageous.

No matter all of that.

I still can't beat her

She was strong.

She was powerful.

I was just a normal highschool boy.

Such misfortune.

Right now I'm lying on the snowy ground and trying to get up while she just looking down on me with sadistic smile on her face.

Damn, I want to punch her grinny face so bad.

"Hey, boy. I hope you don't die right now. I want to show how that one-eyed much you suffering!" said blond-haired Saint as she widened her smile.

Fucking bitch…

"AAARGH!" I gasped from the sudden pain as I felt that someone gripped my hair.

The blond maid gripped my hair and started dragging me across the snowy ground.

It hurts so much!

I moaned from the pain as she dragged me by gripping my hair.

I tried to resist but it was useless.

I was weak and tired.

She continued to drag me and I continued to moan and cry out in pain.

WOOSH!

….until the low-pitched sound ranged out.

It sounded nearby.

It sounded like the stabbing sound.

The maid stopped.

"Tsk. That goddamn idiot ruined everything." whispered the maid with disappointed tone.

Without looking at me she let go my hair

My body itself dropped on the snow.

As I lied on the snowy ground, I looked up and saw another blond woman.

Instead of maid costume, she was wearing a bulletproof vest and underneath it was a bulletproof vest, beneath were men's pants.

She was also a Saint.

She was carrying a huge sword which was stained with blood on the tip.

Blood?

Don't tell me…

"What the hell, Brunhild?! I told you not to kill that bitch! I wanted to finish revenge on her! "

Don't tell me…..

"I was given the task to _kill_ Othinus, not to participate in your sadistic revenge, Silvia."

Don't tell me…

"Damn you. Okay, whatever. Just let's go."

OTHINUS IS DEAD?!

Both blond women ignored me and walked off

Ignoring my pain and fatigue I got up and run to the place where Othinus was.

I don't believe that!

Maybe I misheard something!

Maybe she is alive!

I believed that.

I deeply believed that.

Until I found her.

"No…." I slowly whispered.

I was shocked.

My body started to tremble.

Othinus was lying on the stomach facedown.

She was lying on the snow stained with blood.

Her back was bloody.

And in the middle of her back was a giant cut.

I dropped to my knees.

"No..No..NO! NO!" I cried out as I gripped my hair from anger.

No!

I don't believe…

I don't believe she is dead!

M-maybe she is pretending?!

R-right?!

I started to shake her.

"C-c'mon, Othinus, they are gone, you can stop pretending!"

She didn't respond.

I continued to shake her more.

"O-othi-chan, c'mon, stop it…."

I continued.

Something warm streamed down on my face from my eyes.

It's my own tears?

I started to cry?

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP IT!" I shouted with all the strength of my lungs.

As I continued rapidly something started to happen with her body.

I saw particles of light from her.

She was slowly crumbling.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!"

I touched her to prevent this but nothing happened.

She still continued to crumble.

She crumbled until she disappeared completely.

Nothing was left from her, even her blood.

"Aaaaa…..aaaa….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I strongly cried.

I buried my face in the snow from the grief.

That bitch…

That blond-haired bitch!

I'm going to beat her!

No…

I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

AND OTHER BLONDIE TOO!

I didn't care if she was very strong.

My mind was blinded by rage.

My pain and fatigue was ignored by rage.

I unburied my head from the snow.

I run to the direction where both blonde women go.

I run as my tears flowed on my face.

Several times later, I found them.

"STOOOOOOOOOP YOU BITCH!" I shouted to them.

Both women turned their backs to me.

On their faces weren't written "fear" or "concern" or something like that.

They didn't see me as a threat.

The maid started talk to me.

"Ah? You want to die, kid? Did this bitch damage your brain or something if you ignored my mercy?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as I started to charge at her.

But I was stopped.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I immediately turned around and saw blond-haired man with green eyes.

It was Ollerus.

He looked at me with the blank stare.

"Stop, Kamijou Touma. You can't defeat her."

"I DON"T FUCKING CARE! SHE KILLED OTHINUS!"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help her, but-"

What?

He couldn't helped her?

While he had a chance?!

"Wait a minute!"

I interrupted him.

"So you are saying that you were around and you didn't even try to help me?! AH?!"

"…..I'm sorry."

He…

He didn't.

My rage started to rising on new level.

"You….You….YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I raised my right hand to punch him.

But..

It was stopped.

"Argh!" I groaned in pain

Someone grabbed my right hand.

The grip was so strong that my arm could break in half.

I looked at "someone".

It was this maid.

With angry stare she tore my right hand from my right shoulder.

I couldn't even cry out from pain as I fell unconscious. 

* * *

**_Author's POV  
_**

Meanwhile.

In Academy City.

In the windowless building.

The silver-haired man was floating upside down in the giant tube.

His name was Aleister Crowley.

The Superintendent of Academy City.

The atmosphere was unusual there.

The one who caused this "atmosphere" was the only inhabitant of the building.

Everything was unusual from him.

The emotions.

They were full of anger and bewilderment.

"It can't be…."

The voice.

It was full of frustration and shock.

All of these were very unusual for him.

Before him was a screen display showing him unconscious Kamijou Touma lying on the snowy lands of Denmark without his Right Arm.

Before him was something unexpected that could seriously damage his plan if not ruin completely.

His anger was rising….

No…

It was more likely a rage.

His rage was comparable to the earthquake with highest magnitude or to the tremendous thunderstorm.

"…..IMAGINE BREAKER LEFT HIM?!" 

* * *

_**Touma's POV**_

I opened my eyes.

It was still night.

I lifted my upper body up.

It was pretty painful, but I endured it.

I looked around and I noticed that I was completely alone in the snowy forest.

Ollerus and both Saints were gone.

For some reason I started to forget about revenge.

For some reason I started to don't care.

I looked at my right shoulder.

The right arm is gone.

It's just lying on the bloody snowy ground.

I forced myself to get up with my remained arm.

I started to walk.

Don't know where.

Don't know why.

I just started to walk in the random direction.

The drop of blood is falling down from each step I made.

I could die either from cold or bleeding.

But I didn't care.

I wanted just to walk.

As I made next step.

I heard someone's voice.

It was kind of childish.

「"Hey there!"」

I stopped on walking.

I looked around and didn't find the source of voice.

「"I'm actually inside of you, Kamijou-kun!" 」

Inside me?!

Am I become insane?

How does he know my name?

"W-who are you?" asked I this mysterious voice with fear in my tone.

「"Don't fear me, Kamijou-kun. Let's get friendly! Hey, do you prefer Onee-sans?"」

Why does he ask that?

"Well, yeah."

「"But do you know what is better than Onee-sans?" 」

He started to remind a little bit of Aogami and Motoharu with his fetish talking.

"What?"

「"Onee-sans with naked arpons!" 」

If he wanted to stop my fear by this "fetish topic" then he pretty much failed at this.

I'm still freaked out.

"You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?!" asked I question with pissed off tone.

「"Hey, calm down, Kamijou-kun! I don't wish you something bad! To answer your question I must give you a question too!: did you read "Bleach"?" 」

How does this manga have to do with this?!

"Yeah, I did. Stop screwing with me and answer to my question!"

「"Okay-okay! I'm something like your "another side". More precisely, I'm your hidden power!" 」

"It sounds nonsense!"

「"Yeah, I know. It sounds straight out of some silly manga, but this is true. I was sealed away by former Imagine Breaker of yours and now I'm free! Well, kind of free." 」

Former Imagine Breaker?

I don't have it anymore.

I don't know if I need to get upset or happy.

"So what is your name?" asked I out of curiosity.

「"My name is Kumagawa Misogi. Let's get friendly, Kamijou-kun!" 」

I continued to ask him questions.

As I continued ask him, I sat on the snowy ground for comfort.

"How long had you been sealed for, Kumagawa-san?"

「" Since your birth, Kamijou-kun. I remember almost every detail of your past."」

Wait a minute!

So he knows about me everything?

"So-''

I wanted to ask him but I was interrupted.

「"Yes, Kamijou-kun. I witnessed your life. Before and after you lost your memories. I witnessed how many people despised you in the childhood; how you lost your memories when you saved cute nun; how you endured all of suffering from Othinus-chan. I know everything….."」

He paused a little bit.

「"….and how you failed to save, Othinus-chan." 」

I bit my lip out of anger.

It's like he said just to screw with me.

I can even imagine his smirk.

With pissed off tone I asked him:

"Tsk. What the hell do you want?!"

「"Hey! Don't get so angry at me, Kamijou-kun. I just want you to allow me to merge with you and accept my power." 」

"No."

「"Huh, you just straight out refuse me? You lost your Imagine Breaker, you know?"」

"So what? I'm tired from all of this! I just want to everyone leave me alone, including you!"

「"What if somebody needs a help?"」

"I don't care!"

「"Even if it's closest person to you?"」

"…." I ignored his question.

「"Anyway, I don't encourage you to become a protagonist again like in Shonen Jump series."」

What does he mean?

"Then what do you want exactly?"

Kumagawa paused a little bit before answering.

「"….Kamijou-kun, why did you save people before?"」

I straight out answered:

"Because I wanted to."

It was my selfish desire to see people's smile.

But now it's gone.

I don't have this "desire" anymore.

I almost feel empty.

"I know you wanted because of your selfish desire, Kamijou-kun. But, what did you gain from this? You gained nothing but only more misfortune and misery."」

I was silent.

「"You didn't receive any reward. No wealth, no fortune, no love confession from girl of your standards, no calm and careless life. Only "thank you" and smiles on their faces to satisfy your selfish (supposed) desire."」

"So?"

「"So what I am saying that you are pushover loser. Almost like me!"」

He made me angry.

"Shut your mouth, Kumagawa."

「"Neh-neh. I'm not finished yet, Kamijou-kun."」

"What else do you want to say, jerk?"

Damn, how much this guy irritates me.

「"Some people who you saved, instead of being grateful, treated you badly."」

I still continued to listen him, for some reason.

「"For example. Leivinia-chan, which you helped in Hawaii, manipulated you and went up against you when you tried to save Othinus-san."」

I didn't protest.

「"Tsundere Mikoto-chan, which you saved her and her clones, always tried to electrocute you in almost every moment you accidentally or not irritated her, and always called you an idiot, instead of your name. It could've been maybe forgivable due to her being tsundere. But, when you tried to save Othinus-san, she didn't come help to you, instead, she just wanted to take her grudge back."」

My remained hand started to twitching from anger.

「"Index-chan, which you saved from her memory loss, I think the most ungrateful. It is because of her you ended up being much more misfortune and miserable than you. She always bi-"」

"SHUT UP!"

I interrupted him.

This guy…..

This guy ultimately pissed off me!

I started to grip my hair from anger with my left, remained hand.

「"….What is matter, Kamijou-kun? The truth hurts?"」

He is seriously trying to screw with me!

I'm pretty sure this bastard is smirking right now!

But…

I wasn't angry because he was badmouthing my friends.

I was angry, indeed, _at the truth._

「"….Kamijou-kun. Why should anyone live under the rays of hope and happiness, while you live under the shadow of suffering?"」

I didn't protest.

I didn't say anything.

He was right.

I silenced a little bit, and asked him:

"So what you propose?"

He paused a little bit.

「"…Why not make anyone experience the same thing you experienced? Why not make miserable and misfortunate as you?"」

I silenced and started to think about that.

Seriously….

Why not?

I smirked.

I asked this guy:

"Then what do I need to do, Kumagawa-san?"

「"Accept me and my power, Kamijou-kun. I hope we'll get along!"」 

* * *

_**Author's POV  
**_

Several months passed after the disappearance of Kamijou Touma.

A lot of things happened after the incident.

The world was at the edge of the new war between Magic and Science.

 _The superintendant of Academy City suddenly disappeared from this city without any trace._

And many others occurrences.

The global research of Kamijou Touma didn't stop from the first day of his disappearance.

The main suspect of his disappearance was Archbishop of Anglican Church, Laura Stuart.

Many people though that she kidnapped Kamijuo Touma to brainwash him for her manipulation.

Most people who were alias of owner of Imagine Breaker gathered together to defeat her and retrieve him.

But, even after her defeat, Kamijou Touma wasn't found.

Right now, all of those who defeated the head of Anglican church were walking up the stairs from the dungeon.

"So this bitch said the truth. She didn't hold him neither she know where the hell is hero." said the white-haired boy with disappointed tone.

The first, who participated in defeat, was the strongest esper in Academy City, Accelerator.

"I hope he is fine."

The second was the third-rate Level 5 esper, Misaka Mikoto.

"I hope Touma is fine too."

The third was the holder of knowledge of 103,000 grimoires, Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

"He is fine, Index. We'll find him."

The fourth was one of 20 Saints, Kanzaki Kaori.

"Sigh."

The fifth was one of Necessarius magicians, Styil Magnus.

"If this hug didn't impersonate him, then maybe some hidden Magic Cabal."

The sixth was the leader of Magic Cabal "Dawn-colored Sunlight", Leivinia Birdway.

"We'll continue his search no matter what. The Royal Family will support us. What if somebody from Academy City kidnapped him?"

The seventh was the leader of Knights of England.

"Nah. I used all my sources and contacts in that city. Even the most hidden groups of Dark Side don't have him or know where he is."

The eight was the double spy and one of best friends of Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

The ninth was the member of Amakusa Church, Itsuwa.

On all of their faces were written such expressions as:

Despair and hope.

Anger.

Disappointment.

The group reached the end of stairs.

"Hmm… it's quiet there. Is the subordinates of Laura Stuard are already defeated?" asked out of curiosity Styil Magnus.

When they stepped out.

They gasped and become frozen from the shock.

"W-what the hell is happened here?" asked the Knight Leader out of bewilderment.

The forces of Laura Stuart and the forces who opposed her.

All of them.

Were stabbed with giant screws and pinned either to the ground or to the wall.

One of them was Acqua of the Back, The Agnese Forces and others.

A little bit of blood was spilled out there.

The giant screws were almost everywhere.

"Who the hell did that?" said Accelerator.

A silence was ranged out.

Until the voice broke it.

「"It must be the work of third party!"」 pronounced the mysterious person.

"W-who are you?! Show yourself!" demanded Knight Leader with hostility as he gripped his weapon.

The person started walking out of dark shadow.

「"….They were stabbed in the same way and exactly by the same weapon. So it's pretty obvious!"」 said the mysterious person with childish tone.

"…Isn't it?..." questioned Itsuwa.

The voice was familiar for everyone but was still strange.

The mysterious person showed himself before the group.

The young person was wearing the average Japanese school uniform which was buttoned up. On his back was the muff from the white hoodie.

The most noticeable thing was his spiky hair.

Anyone from the group recognized him.

"By the way, I didn't do anything, they were all like that! So it is not my fault!" said the boy with blank smile as he showed his screw which was stained with blood.

"…Touma?" said Index with almost whisper. 

* * *

_**Touma's POV**_

Here they are!

「"Long time no see, guys!"」 said I with weird childish tone.

I said so cheerful, like they were my friends, of course it is opposite.

I hate them so much.

Recently, I found the habit to lie and talking this fake tone.

Maybe it is the effect of me merging with Kumagawa and receiving his "All-fiction" and other abilities.

Accelerator-kun put me a question.

"The fuck you did that, hero? Where the hell have you been? What the fuck is wrong with your voice?"

By "voice", he meant this strange tone of mine.

「"It is a long story, Accelerator-kun. Besides, it's not like I obligated to tell you."」

After that response, he clicked his tongue.

"Fuck you! Brats over there and others worried about you!"

「"Really? Oh, it is so heartwarming!"」

I lied.

I didn't care, to be honestly.

Because, from now on, I will start my plan to feel them like I felt before.

I will make everyone miserable and misfortunate as I am.

Not right now, of course!

As I wanted to make next step.

「"Auch!"」

I stumbled over the screw stabbed to the ground and fell.

Jeesh.

I made such a cool presentation and now made myself a laughable fool.

Such misery.

 _ **Hello, everyone!**_

I get bored with my main story "A Certain Good Loser", so I decided to write something another.

Also, I'm ready for any form of critique, so leave the review!

Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
